


Ramonera Dreams

by Nedmons



Series: Nedmones Songfics [4]
Category: Edward Snowden - Fandom, Howling at the Moon (Sha-La-La) - The Ramones (Song), I Wanna Be Sedated - The Ramones (Song)
Genre: Americans in Russia, Asexual Character, Autistic Siblings, Based on headcanon that Lindsay and Eddie are Ramoneros, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction within fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Imported from Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Mention of past moral black hole, Mexican-Americans, Nedmons, POV First Person, Party, Present Tense, Ramones Lyrics, Silly Couples' Playlists, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: The Garcia siblings do a very Nedmones WikiFic at a quiet corner of a party.
Relationships: Lindsay Mills/Edward Snowden
Series: Nedmones Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692742





	Ramonera Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dark time back in 2019, but remembering a [prompt](https://luv-assangiebatch.tumblr.com/post/179109909224/imagine-your-otp) through a friend, combined with my latest and longtime spins, made it a bit more bearable, thus resulting in this [Nedmones WikiFic](https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/post/185478633500/ramonera-dreams) for all to see.

One night, Mum, Jorge, and I are at a party far away from Los Angeles. While Mum dances away with the relatives (who drove us there), Jorge and I are at a table surrounded by cupcakes, performing a silly WikiFic featuring Eddie, Lindsay, and a playlist they’ve compiled. When the eight of us arrived back in the afternoon, we found a quiet corner so that the siblings wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the chatter or the DJ’s setup. This night, with everyone else on the dance floor, Jorge and I can laugh out loud uninhibited, especially with Lindsay’s “All Star” (ohh!) and Eddie’s love song (trust us, it’s not “I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend”).

Meanwhile, the dance floor is a mess. Though Caballo Dorado’s “Payaso de Rodeo” is a popular request at many parties, from my experience it is difficult to keep up the steps with the song’s fast tempo. Mum watches from the sidelines as her cousins too fall out of step, and they soon join with Mum and the rest of the partygoers. By the end of “Payaso de Rodeo” only a dozen remain, and the DJ pauses to do a shout-out. Once the crowd cheers and fills the dance floor once again, he proceeds with Maná’s “Me Vale”. After three or so songs of the Spanish rock genre, we have to hold intermission on the WikiFic because of some very familiar punks.

“Marilu, guess who,” says Jorge.

“Yeah!” I raise my arms to the sky, because this is the night.

“Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go.”

“I wanna be sedated.”

“Nothing to do, nowhere to go-ho.”

“I wanna be sedated.”

While Jorge and I are singing along with the Ramones, I catch a glimpse of a figure passing by, though shrouded in darkness, I can make out an alcoholic drink in his hand, and a disappointed expression on his face. I know that figure, because he’s rode on the same automobile as us. If there’s something that he can’t stand, it’s his weird cousins having fun. He said I lived a sad life for refusing to be in a relationship. How wrong he was to say that to an ace dancing with her brother to “I Wanna Be Sedated”!

“Ba-ba-baba-ba-ba-ba-baba.”

“I wanna be sedated.”

“Ba-ba-baba-ba-ba-ba-baba.”

“I wanna be sedated.”

“Ba-ba-baba-ba-ba-ba-baba.”

“I wanna be sedated.”

“Ba-ba-baba-ba-ba-ba-baba.”

“I wanna be sedated.”

We take a cupcake break during a non-Ramones track, and mention more song titles that the lovebirds chose for their playlist (Lindsay: silly; Eddie: romantic). Soon enough, Jorge notices me moving my fingers excitedly.

_Didididididididi—_

“Uh, Lindsay?” I say, in my role as Eddie.

“Hmm?” Jorge turns to me, playing along as Lindsay.

“Is Marilu here?”

“Yeah.” Jorge nods.

_Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La-La-La. Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La-La-La. Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La-La-La._

Lindsay, that’s not a silly song at all…

“Lindsay, that’s ‘Howling at the Moon (Sha-La-La)’ by the Ramones!”

_Ships are docking, planes are landing, a never-ending supply._

_No more narco, no more gangsters, conservatives can cry._

Jorge continues, “As Lindsay and Eddie listen to the dulcet tones of ‘Howling at the Moon (Sha-La-La)’, their friend Marilu walks through the hallway with skips in her steps… You love those Ramones, don’t you?”

“Yeeeaaaaaah!”

“Okay-okay. Once she arrives at the living room, her arms are up high, and she sings out loud.”

“Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La-La-La! Sha-La-La-La, Sha-La-La-La-La!”


End file.
